Viper has A Sister!
by takara410
Summary: Everytime I watch Prince of Tennis I think now what if one of them had a sister,yes I know weird but I could not think of anyone better than Viper.Tell me what you like about it or heck even hate it,please just read it and tell me your thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I am telling you right now that I will be using their nicknames and things like that and I do not on this well the plot and his sister I do but otherwise no one else.

Raven was walking thru the players and ignoring their looks and mentally laughing as a guy whistled at her but she just kept on walking thinking on how they would not be acting like such pigs if they knew who her brother was.

She had made to the designated court and watches her brother in action smiling at his opponent who was no match for her big walked near the pit to see the guy`s just talking and their coach wearing her regular suit,she was just about to announce he rpresnce when she saw the "data expert" and decided to surprise dropped her sports bag took out a tennis ball and grabbed her racket and waited for him to open his water an dhit th ebottle with the ball which resulted in him getting wet.H elooked around mad and his gaze slightned at seeing at who it was "A simple hello is effective you do relize that?"

She shrugged her shoulders "Yes I do but I just wanted to make sure you did not forget me."She offered him a towel which he gratefully accepted

"So have you told your brother you were coming here?"He had sat down on one of the benches while looking at Viper.

"No I did not I wamted it to be a surprise."She folded her arms smiling at him.

He only laughed at her and patted her head which she looked at him as if she wanted to hurt him "Well it`s great to see you so how have you been?"

She unfolded her arms "I have been geat truth is I missed this place and she moved her arms around so hows the team doing ready for me to spike things up?"

He avodid looking at her "Well I have been great and the team is great and I am positive that you will like somone who is close to your age."

She got the hint and looked past him and saw the smallest member "Hey who`s the kid?"She then nudnged her head at Echizen

He didn`t even turn to see who she was talking about "Okay one like I said same age two his name his Ryoma Echizen and I know what your about to say that there`s already enough players but I have gotten that part all figured out and such so relax and no I havent told anyone on on the team only Granma knows."

Okay i know short Right tell me what you think I will be adding some description of her now like I said tell me whAt you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled at him thank you which he just looked at me and then turned back to the did as well and once Viper had won the match she had cheered louder than all of his teamates which made everyone look at her she ignored them and ran up to hug her brother but then let go in schock.

"Eww you got me all sweaty!" Viper just laughed at her and ruffled her hair slighly "Good to see you as well Raven you should have told me you were coming."

Raven shrugged her shoulders "Yeah I should have but then again I wanted to see my brother in action not coming to pick me up bummed that he had to miss his match."

They walked to the others and she first hugged Grandma and then the others who were all saying "how are you" , "we missed you" and other welcoming is wall all done and thru she looked at Echizen and circled around him while stared at her "So your this Prine of Tennis I have heard so much about we should play sometime."

"Raven" She heard Viper say warningly which she turned and looked at him "What big bro?"

He looked at her "Don`t you what me young lady he has a match soon and everytim you play with something or someone they always end up getting broken."

She looked at her brother with a heated glare that was matching his own everyone was looking at the two siblings wondering what they should do Saori looked at Mamoru"Raven I did not know that Viper had a sister?"

Satoshi looked at her "Well you clearly did not do you research that`s viper`s little sister she is in a way Vipe but a girl and is weaker-"

Two tennis balls came at him one hit him in the head which made him back up,while the other hit him in the chest knocking him to the had came up to him picked him up by his shirt "You think i`m weak you brat!" Satoshi looked at her "No No I was just copying what some tennis magazine had said about you but now that I think about it they are really wrong about you!"

She looked at him angry and then smiled "Well just to make sure you don`t say any more shit about me." She threw him across his friends and near an opposing team who looked at them angry.

Yoshirou and his team looked at the kid and the girl who threw him and he notcied the girl immedialy and told his team members to stay there and he approached the black haired girl who resembled someone.

Raven looked at the dude who was approaching her and looked at him suspicusly but none the less was polite "and was rubbing the back of her head "Sorry about the trash."

Yoshirou just shook his shoulders "It`s cool I am Yoshirou captain of the team and you are?"

"I am Raven Kaidoh captain so you have to put in alot of your time into tennis huh?"

It`s not just time it`s really my life but I could not help but notice your last name was Kaidoh are you realted to Kaoru by any chance?"

Before Raven could even answer they both heard a hissing sound and she found her brother infront of her "Yes by chance she is my sister."

Yoshirou looked at him and then to Raven and smiled at her "It was nice meeting you Raven." H ethen gave her a card "If you ever think of joing the team or just want to talk."

Raven took it and then lit a lighter and lit it up while smiling at him "No thanks." She left with her brother hissing and having a Satoshi crawl over to them.

Yoshirou looked at his burnt card and back at the girl and went back to his teamates thinking of a plan on how to get Raven to tell the seacrets of her brothers team.

There you go is it good is it bad you tell tell me also please _**Review and Favor **_this as well


	3. Chapter 3

Raven was walking towards the crowd and made sure to push and shove so people got out of her way saw that it was Ryoma who was playing she sat down by the team who nodded their heads towards her and she did the watched Ryoma carefully making a mental list of how he steps,how he hits, and other things that make him him if that made any sense what so the ball came towards Ryoma she would think of a hundred ways that he would return the ball and how he gained the points that he did.

She was almost to busy to notice that a woman kept staring at her then her brother until she got tired of it and looke dat the woman "Do you have a staring problem or something?"

The woman blinked first and then apologised at looking at her I am sorry I did not mean to stare it`s just that you and you brother look so similar.I am sorry for staring my name is Shila I am a photographer."

I looked at her a bit happy "A photographer huh for what magazine?"

She smiles proudly before answering that she works for the tennis monthly. I look at her "So you know about tennis then huh?"

Her face changes from happy to sadness "No I don't if I do have questions I ask the team or my partner Inou." She then takes a sip of her drink I roll my eyes As if I am supposed to know who this Inou character is.

She put`s down her drink and then points to a man who has soda and nacho`s and I feel a little sick looking at all that junk used to eating around people who eat super healthy we don`t even eat nacho`s since its makes us sick.I smile at him none the less and continue and studying this Ryoma person while trying to ignore his little fan club especially some loud mouth girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Do not own anything I know it seems that she appeared out of no where and that is what I want.

On with the show :

Raven studied the man beside her he seemed to know his stuff unlike the Raven watched Ryoma play she noticed that he switched hands which was a crowd kept her eyes on Ryoma studying his hit`s, footing, and his stance as soon as Ryoma won Raven got up to leave but was stopped by had stopped her to introduce her her friend.

" this is Viper`s sister Raven,she also plays tennis."

Inou smiles and hold`s out his hand "You did seem familar weren`t you in a tournamet recently?"

I shook his hand and kept my face blank "I was but things happened and it is being delayed."

Saori looked at her "I did not know you were in tournamet`s as is your team at?" She started looking around the glared at her "I am not on a team I like being solo."

Saori looked at her and stepped back a little from the glare "Oh sorry I did not mean to insuly you." "What happened to the tournament to make it get called off and why are you here?"

I rasied an eyebrow at her"I thought he was the one who was supposed to ask questions don`t you just stand their and look pretty?" I sighed "But if you must know theire were just to many complications and second I always come back to my home."

I nodded to them both and walk off seeing everyone one congratulate Ryoma and I turn my head away,close my eye`s and think of something to not feel the emotions that I push down.

There you go


End file.
